


Solstice

by redketchup



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Implied Rape/Non-con, Rehabilitation, glimpse of Andrew's rehab, smallest drabble to have ever drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redketchup/pseuds/redketchup
Summary: He'd laugh, if he could only remember how to find it funny.(A brief glimpse of Andrew's time at Easthaven).





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially a WIP that just never got up on two legs and kept going, so now it is a stand-alone of Andrew’s time in Easthaven. Also found on my tumblr.
> 
> warnings: implied rape

“Don’t touch me.”

“It’s a sedative, sweetheart,” she says. “Don’t worry, we’re just trying to help.”

“Fuck off.”

The nurse steps away from his bedside with raised palms - like she’s warding off a wild animal. “Now, honey, I know this is difficult. But I promise you, it’s only a lil’ something to help you sleep, nothing else.”

Andrew slips a hand to his opposite wrist, feels the bare skin where an armband should be. “I will not tell you again.”

She glances towards the door. She turns back and debates Andrew’s position in the back corner of the bed, where the wall and bed frame meet.

“Andrew, sweetie, you haven’t been sleeping well. It’ll only get worse unless you take something. This is the part where the withdrawal causes some rather nasty fever dreams. You don’t want that, do you?”

He lids his eyes, gives her a look that lets her know how lucky it is that she brought sleeping pills instead of a syringe.

The nurse sighs, picks up the food tray she put on the bedside table when she walked in. The plastic cup of pills wobbles on top.

“I’m leaving for now,” she tells him. “But when Doctor Proust comes to work in a few hours I’m sending him in. You need your sleep, dear.”

And he’d laugh, if he could only remember how to find it funny.


End file.
